regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Argan
Argan is a big grey rabbid chief who serve the Empire lords. History Much of Argan's history is not known, but after the events of the war on the Glade of Dreams, he too get bannished by the G.O.D habitants. Personailty He has a more powerful ultimate angry temper, and hated Nicole more than anyone. Quotes *(All the sudden, a big laser exploded a wall, letting several Big Grey rabbids crashing everything, Argan even got out of the hole) Or was it? (Cackles) *As you can see Mordecai, turns out, there are more Empire lords to have victory, even a new one has rised to be another lord of the Empire. *Stupid Lois! Never liked her anyway! But i mostly hate Nicole for being stupid! *More like a dump, its ancient Amusement park, noone has been in here for 2 in the half years, probably. *More like a dump, its ancient Amusement park, noone has been in here for 2 in the half years, probably. *Technially its bad luck and its hardly a curse. *What about the Sith a dark side who has the red lightsabers? *I remember that on3 time during the Glade/Empire Civil War that day since we deserved to be bad guys. Even when Barranco's Father, Guran was once the first. *(Activates his laser plunger by letting out a purple like laseric blade) Cool, after all, my true favorite color was purple. *Those were good times. *Did Barranco and Guran are friends from that war? *Well that was true, but are we forgeting something? *I was actually meanjng about the time of when te party of the Empire Day Festival starts. *Who cares. After all, its a mission that is always a mission. *That name since these irkens called it as a Irken Janitor Planet. Anyway, at least those such heroes won't dare to stand in our way of stopping Cosmo and the Seper Empire. *Kop, not here, not now! *HEROES!? What the filth are you fools doing here!? *Now then, this is what happens if you beat us. *I should help Zelok, my lord. *The Empire will still get you. (Evil laughs) *(Holding his laser plunger) My lord, I have been expecting my self, I haventrained to kill that foolish fatman! *The lords said that we have to find a way to get to the planet's darkest dimension, is that possible. *For the Empiire! (Charges after the beast, bu the beast escaped and killed other 2 Empire troops) You dare!? (Holds a Laser blaster, but Dai Shi appears) *Look at this, what is this place!? *Who the filth are you suppose to be!? *Nice to meet ya, say, did our lords told ya'll about us? *Stupid Lois! Never liked her anyway! But i mostly hate Nicole for being stupid! *This is no dust, its the remaining snotch stuff of former heroes, maybe if we revive them, they might join us. *What the shell happen? *it appears that some kind of heroes shoot down those 6. *Thats why I brought us some half of Carnage's symbiote stuff to do. *Is there like this sound so much, let's sing it again! *(rabbid mechas approached) so we decieed to give you some thing to help *(Scene switches Zelok, Argan, to Klump and Krusha spying on them) There they are, now that the day has come we shall finally defeat them. Krusha bring in the secret weapom! *Oh, you gotta be pulling my leg! The animators didn't even bother to put in a reverse button? *So um, how is this gonna be their fall? *What must a rabbid go through to get a score these days. *You are? "The Gang Civil War") *We don't know who you are but we cannot listen to you so shut up or we will do the song to you! *AAAAAAHHHHH SHADDDUP!!!!!! *YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *You've ruined our utopia! *So um, how is this gonna be their fall? Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Empire member